


The Key

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Genre: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Slight spoiler to season 15 episode 1.Tim calls Tony to help Gibbs after they return.... Can his visit fix more than just Gibbs?mentions of Ziva... Ziva is not alive





	1. Chapter 1

The air was incredibly heavy, stifling, oppressive… was there any air? Tony watched from the parking lot as his former colleagues entered and exited the building, he had been standing there the biggest part of an hour, the courage to enter escaping him.

 

“What’s holding you back?” Dr. Confalone questioned softly as she walked up on the former agent. “Tony?”

 

“Hey doc,” Tony sighed heavily. “I haven’t been back here since I quit. That part of my life is supposed to be over, it’s supposed to be all about Tali and being a dad.”

 

“What brought you back?” Grace turned to look at Tony. “Why are you here, Tony? You could leave and nobody would even know.”

 

“I would,” Tony turned to look at Grace, the sadness etched in his features almost broke her heart. “Tim called me. As soon as they had communication, he called me first to help Gibbs. We got on a plane, called my dad in route and here we are. I didn’t even think about coming, it was an instinct that took over. I can’t make myself going in, not yet.”

 

“Do you know why?”

 

“When I left,” Tony searched for the words. “My life started. I had a daughter that needed me, the woman that I thought I loved was dead. I had no idea what I was going to do or how I was going to do it. I just knew that Tali needed me and coming back, it reminds me of a lot of painful years.”

 

“You can move forward without looking back, Tony.” Grace reassured. “You may find that some things, you can’t get past until you talk about them, but you can work it out.”

 

“He’s never even called me,” Tony whispered. “I came running, to save a man that hasn’t even picked up the phone to make sure we’re doing okay. I am angry and hurt, but I am here to put all that aside to be there for him.”

 

“Perhaps, you will heal. You’re not the same man that left here, Tony. You’ve grown and changed, become a different man.” Grace squeezed Tony’s elbow before taking two steps to the left.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Palmer moved closer to hug his friend. “Where’s Tali?”

 

“With my dad,” Tony smiled. “She has the dress on that Breena sent her, she carries her doctor bear about that you sent her, Dr. Palmer.”

 

Pausing, Tony took a deep breath. “I am so proud of you for not giving up. You’re going to do remarkable things with that medical degree, Dr. Jimmy Palmer. Don’t let NCIS hold you back, you are more than just the autopsy gremlin.”

 

“I know,” Jimmy nodded. “I meant what I said when we talked last week, I am hanging in there for Dr. Mallard. Once he retires, I will look at my options. I just can’t leave him right now.”

 

“I understand that better than you know,” Tony took a deep breath. “Where is Gibbs?”

 

“Wandering around, waiting on Bishop to come from her meeting,” Palmer sighed. “Last I saw, he was just watching out the windows.”

 

“Dr. Confalone?” Tony turned to see that Grace was still watching out for him. “Do you want to come?”

 

“Why don’t I be on standby?” Grace smiled. “I’ll be close, Tony. I think that right now, I would be in your way.”

 

“You are strong,” Palmer reminded his friend. “Look at everything that you have accomplished in your life. I am so proud of you and the man that you are. He needs you, because you are the only one strong enough to stand up to him and see through him. You can pick up the pieces of his life and your relationship with him, Tony. You got this, I know you do.”

 

Stepping out of the elevator, Tony was met with the scene of Gibbs hugging Bishop. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself to not show the hurt. “Since when did Team Gibbs start having hugfests?”

 

“Tony!” Ellie hurled herself at her former colleague. “It’s so good to see you. You should come over and see Tim and Delilah, they are at your old place.”

 

“I know,” Tony pushed Bishop away slightly. “I have to get back to Tali, but thank you for the invite. My dad will be needing some help before too long.”

 

“I will let you two, catch up.” Bishop walked away, her gut a bit unsure of the events to come.

 

“So,” Tony watched as Gibbs turned back towards the window. “Hugging, that’s new. Tell me Gibbs, is that one of those I am so thankful to be alive things? Or, after I left you got all lovey Dovie?”

 

“What do you want DiNozzo?” Gibbs snarled, he wasn’t in the mood to spar with his former agent.

 

“Came to check on you,” Tony sighed. “You get checked over by a doctor? Looks like you got roughed up a bit.”

 

“I did,” Gibbs sighed. “That all you wanted?”

 

“No,” Tony watched his former mentor closely, the hair on his arms was standing on end and there was a slight tremble to his hands. “Go sit down, I’m going for coffee.”

 

“Don’t you have to get back to your daughter,” Gibbs mumbled, he really wanted Tony to leave.

 

“Eventually,” Tony sighed. “Just not right now, my dad will call if he needs me. He missed her so they were hugging it out when I left. Must be a new D.C. thing. I will be back in fifteen minutes with coffee.” 

 

Tony made his way to the elevator, he paused long enough to wait for the door to open, his eyes settling on where Vance was listening from the corner, unseen. A quick nod exchanged between the two, Tony made his way onto the elevator only to find Grace waiting for him.

 

“You been riding in the elevator this whole time?” Tony snickered. “Weird tactic, Doc.”

 

“I have an elevator kink,” Grace teased. “Director Vance texted me that you were about to go on a coffee run. Need to decompress, yet?”

 

“I’m angry,” Tony sighed. “Didn’t realize how angry until I saw him hugging it out with Bishop.”

 

“He never hugged you?” Grace watched as Tony’s posture sagged, almost in defeat.

 

“Initiated by him once,” Tony tried hard to steel his reaction. “I tried once or twice, but it was like hugging a tree, please do not ask me why he didn’t reciprocate the hug. I have no idea, I don’t even want to take the time to think on it. He didn’t, I was hurt. I hid the hurt and now this is where we are.”

 

“Did that feel good?” Grace whispered softly.

 

“It actually did,” Tony smirked. “You’re sneaky. Let me buy you some coffee, we may be hanging out for a while.”

 

Tony returned to find Gibbs at his desk, his head bowed as his fingers touched a bracelet that adorned his wrist. Tony was quiet as he approached Gibbs. Placing the coffee in front of him, the former agent looked around trying to figure out a good place to perch. 

 

“Why are you here,” Gibbs questioned softly, his head bowed. “I didn’t ask for you to come.”

 

“No,” Tony sighed. “You didn’t. However, I do know, from experience, that you are horrible at taking care of yourself. You wouldn’t ask for help if both your arms were broke and your nose itched.”

 

“Odd analogy,” Gibbs chuckled. “Very DiNozzo, but odd.”

 

“Do you need a ride home?” Tony watched Gibbs. “Your truck and car are at the house, I was there first. Wasn’t sure how long ago you got in, figured I would try. Door was locked,” Tony held up his key. “I forgot to give it back to you.”

 

“Could use a ride,” Gibbs nodded as he stood slowly, his whole body ached. 

 

“Picked up three bottles of Jack,” Tony pointed to the back seat of his car. “Figured it may take a couple days to work out some of the demons. I know it’s not ideal to drown your sorrows, but sometimes drowning them is the only way you survive.”

 

“Am I drinking alone?” Gibbs mumbled as he looked out the side window. “Wouldn’t want to take you away from Tali.”

 

Ignoring Gibbs’ attempt to bait him into a fight, Tony continued driving, his mind working through everything that Tim had told him on the phone. “When was the last time you had a good meal?”

 

“Before we left,” Jethro answered.

 

“Let’s eat dinner,” Tony pulled into the driveway. “I brought some wood in, put steaks in the fridge. I will work on making something to go with the meat while you shower. You can put the steaks on the fire when you’re done.”

 

Making his way into the house with Gibbs, Tony went through the grocery sacks that he had deposited on the table earlier. Putting things away, he got a pot of coffee set to brew for the morning before cutting up the vegetables to go with dinner.

 

With the shower running, Tony made his way upstairs quietly to change the bedding in Jethro’s room. Opening the window, Tony made his way back down the stairs and into the kitchen. With the sheets in the washing machine, the younger man set back to his task of dinner.

 

Gibbs made his way back to the main floor about thirty minutes later, the exhaustion evident in his features and moves. “Room is airing out,” Gibbs sighed. “Thank you, Tony.”

 

“Anytime,” the response was soft, Tony was still trying to figure out how to handle things with Gibbs. “I have about fifteen minutes on the potatoes and mixed veggies. I tenderized the steaks so they would cook faster. Don’t know about you, but I am tired, it’s a long plane ride back to the states.”

 

“Why are you here?” Gibbs questioned as he put the steaks on the grate. “Tony?”

 

“Tim called me,” Tony watched Gibbs. “He was worried about you, I am too. What you went through, Gibbs; it was brutal. I know you like being the tough guy, but even tough guys need to decompress.”

 

“Decompress?” Gibbs growled. “Been talking to Grace?”

 

“Don’t do that,” Tony snapped. “I am here to help you, Gibbs. You know those odd things called friendship and loyalty? When Tim called, I didn’t even think twice about coming.”

 

“So you’re here to fix me?” Gibbs questioned

 

“Not fix you,” Tony turned his back to check the pasta. “I just want to be here to help, if you need me.”

 

“Well, I don’t need you.” Gibbs snapped. “Go back to Tali, Tony.”

 

“We’re going to eat dinner,” Tony slammed the pasta and veggies on table. “You’re going to eat every damn thing on your plate, you’re going to drink a bottle of water before cracking that bottle of Jack. After that, I don’t care what you do. Work on your boat, pass out under the boat or go to bed, whatever you want to do.”

 

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Tony sat down and waited for the steak. Once it was served, he ate in silence not making eye contact with his former boss. As soon as Gibbs pushed his plate away, Tony took it to wash only returning with a bottle of booze when the dishes were clean.

 

“I know you’re angry, but I can’t say for sure why you’re angry with me.” Tony sighed. “I slept with Ziva, we made a baby. Ziva died, I became a father without warning. I had no idea what I was doing, I was scared and lost. I left to sort everything out and to mourn. I needed answers, Gibbs. Can’t you understand that? You buried your wife and daughter. Of all people, I would think that you would understand the pain that I was going through.”

 

“I do,” Gibbs mumbled. “But you don’t understand mine.”

 

“Because Tali is alive?” Tony watched horrified at Gibbs nodded. “Is that why I haven’t heard a word from you since I quit? You were angry because my daughter is alive and Kelly died. Is that it?”

 

“Yes,” Gibbs made his way to the basement door, his heart feeling as if it were about to explode from his chest when he heard the sound of his key being dropped on the kitchen floor as the front door slammed. He had made a mess of things, once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Anger was threatening to consume Tony, driving towards the docks, the former agent needed to find a place to calm down. He had made the choice to pack Tali up and return home, he put their life on hold to come back for a man that didn’t give a damn about him. Stepping onto the dock, Tony looked out onto the murky water of the river, his mind flashing to a memory so many years ago.

“Tony?” Gibbs knocked on his apartment door; his voice rising in tempo when Tony didn’t answer. The distant sound of clicking barely registered in Tony’s mind, his body was not cooperating. “Tony?”

“Boss?” DiNozzo whispered. “So tired..”

“I can imagine,” Gibbs looked around the bedroom, there were no signs of Tony’s clothing or that he had made it even as far as the shower. “Tony?” Pulling the cover’s back, Gibbs heart almost shattered when he realized his agent was still in the same suit that he had jumped into that polluted water in. “Going to need a hand.” Gibbs said softly into the phone.

Tony didn’t register Jimmy’s presence for twenty-four hours. He didn’t remember the warm shower, Brad bringing antibiotics. He had no recollection of Ducky’s homemade chicken soup being spooned into his mouth every couple hours or the straws that touched his lips asking him to drink.

The first thing he remembered after leaving the dock was waking up with Gibbs asleep at his left, in what appeared to be the recliner from the living room and Jimmy on his right, asleep on the fold out that he kept in the laundry room.

“That was a good day,” Tony whispered as he looked up at the sky. “What happened to us?”

“We grew as people, while Gibbs stayed lost in the past.” Palmer said softly from being his friend. “I was worried about you, I asked Tim to ping your phone. It showed that you were here; I am going to guess it didn’t go very well.”

“It didn’t,” Tony sighed. “I don’t want to leave until I know he’s okay; what an idiot I am after how he just treated me to worry about that. Part of me wants to pack up Tali and just leave, take my dad with us for a while. He’s angry that Tali is alive,” Tony sighed. “My daughter is alive, his is dead. Tali is growing up without her mother and he’s angry at me.”

“On some sick level, this isn’t shocking me.” Palmer moved to stand beside his friend. “Come stay with us, Tali and Victoria can play together.”

“I’m going to spend some time with my dad,” Tony sighed as he pointed at his car. “I have to work through this in my head, Jimmy. I don’t know how to reach him, I haven’t been able to reach Gibbs for years.”

“Don’t get angry with me when I ask you this,” Palmer paused, relieved when Tony turned to him, nothing but friendship and love on his face. “Why did you sleep with Ziva?”

“Been thinking about that,” Tony shrugged. “All those years of sparring, I think it was like the forbidden fruit. It was a rule, one of his rules. I thought I felt something for her, but the more I find out about the person she was, the more I realize that maybe we did it to defy Gibbs. I got my daughter from that short affair, the rest of my life changed because of that decision. I do not regret the miracle we made or the love I thought we shared. I just regret allowing her to use me; keep me from Tali for so long.”

“I wish,” Palmer choked on his words, his emotional hold was extremely fragile. “I wish that your journey didn’t have to keep you away. I miss my friend, Tony. I have driven over to your old building and sat outside, thinking about the times I spent in your living room …”

“Growing up,” Tony smiled down at his friend through tear filled eyes. “When you came to NCIS, you were Jimmy Palmer, Autopsy Gremlin.” Pausing, Tony blinked the tears from his eyes. “When I left, I said see you later to one hell of a man, a father, and doctor. You became an amazing man before my eyes; a man that I am so proud to call my friend, my best friend.”

“You’ve changed,” Jimmy snorted. “Frat boy Tony never would have said that; the man and agent that you grew to be would. You taught me so much about surviving NCIS, about being a man. You showed me how to joke for levity, but to know when it was necessary to be the strong shoulder. You believed in me when I wasn’t sure I could believe in myself. You were the only reason that I went for my third try and earned my degree. You set the example, for me, that it wasn’t necessary to get the pat on the back. Tony, you understand the reason I stayed, you did the same for Gibbs.”

“I would again,” Tony sighed. “Stupid isn’t it? He’s in his basement, sanding on that stupid boat, probably not giving me a second thought. Here I am trying to figure out where it all went wrong; I want my friend back, Jimmy. I just don’t know where to even start.”

“Maybe,” Palmer stopped to think. “Maybe you need to go old school on him. When you first joined NCIS, how did you work out the demons of a case?”

“We went to the gym,” Tony snorted at the memory. “I don’t think this Gibbs could handle being in the ring with me. Actually, I don’t think he could handle being in there with anyone.”

“Probably not,” Palmer paused. “You aren’t just anyone, Tony. You and Gibbs were the team, long before anyone else came along, including McGee.”

Vance made his way down the basement steps, his footsteps alerting Gibbs to the fact that he was not alone. “My door was locked, Leon.”

“So it was,” Vance proceeded down the stairs. “Where’s DiNozzo?”

“Not here,” Gibbs continued sketching plans for his next project. “What do you want, Leon?”

“Came to see how big of an ass you were to Tony,” Vance sighed. “Since I see food in the fridge, cupboards restocked and two bottles of booze on the upstairs table that weren’t there the last time I was here checking the house, I would say my suspicions were correct.”

“Get to the point, Leon.”

“He didn’t even hesitate when McGee called him,” Vance took a seat on a chair near the work bench. “Put his life on hold, packed up his daughter and came home. He thought he was coming home to help family, but I don’t think he found a friendly face when he got here. What is it that Tony did? Your attitude towards him changed, Gibbs. It was strained before, but then his father moved to the area and you got worse.”

“You’re out of line, Leon.” Gibbs put his pencil down and took a swig whiskey. “If you are done psychoanalyzing me, you can go. Lock the door on your way out.”

The ringing of his phone stopped Gibbs from saying anything more. “Yeah,” Gibbs growled into his phone. “Any damage that you can see? You think the person is still in there? No, don’t call the police, I am on my way. Don’t go in, I will be there.”

“What’s wrong?” Vance had stopped at the landing. “Gibbs? Need back up?”

“Someone is in my cabin,” Gibbs sighed as he made his way to his gun safe. “You can ride along. You have your weapon?”

“And my back up,” Vance pointed to his belt then ankle. “Let’s go.”

Anxiety turned to irritation when Jethro pulled his truck up in front of the cabin. “That’s Palmer’s car,” Gibbs holstered his weapon. “Palmer?” Gibbs called out as he got out of the truck.

“Agent Gibbs,” Palmer came out of the cabin and moved to stand in front of Jethro. “I’ll take the keys, sir. Director Vance, I didn’t plan on your being here, but since you are, I would appreciate it if you would drive my car back into town.”

“Director,” Fornell stepped out onto the porch. “Good to see you, I’ve got this.”

“Got what Tobias?” Gibbs growled as he moved to stand beside his friend, his face full of rage. “What are you doing here?”

“He’s here with me,” Tony stepped outside. “I can’t reach you, Gibbs. I don’t know how to reach you. I tried for years; I exhausted myself trying. I tried to reach you for so long that I lost myself while trying to find you. Tobias is the only person that I know,” Tony took a deep breath. “willing and able to challenge you, see through you, and I hope help you.”

“I don’t want or need help,” Gibbs tried to shake Tony with a stare. The pain that registered on the younger man’s face made Jethro’s gut churn. There was something in his eyes that he hadn’t seen before, it was hard to place and Gibbs struggled against it. 

“Beds are made,” Tobias pointed towards the door. “Might as well get some sleep since nobody seems to want to talk.”

“I’m going to go get some more wood,” Tony stepped off the porch. “Got to keep the fire burning, it’s supposed to get cold tonight.”

“I’ll go,” Gibbs grumbled. “I know these woods.”

“He’s already gone,” Tobias opened the door. “Get your ass in there, Gibbs. I don’t know what your problem is with that man, but you better get your head out of your ass. He dropped his life to come back here for you; I don’t know of many that would do that. He cares about your idiotic self, Gibbs. That man considered you a father figure for so many years, until the day you shut that door and never opened it again.”

Placing wood on the fire, Gibbs did his best to avoid getting into a conversation. “You were trained to be a sniper, Jethro. That training prepared you for having to kill to keep others safe. You took the assignments that NCIS handed down to take out the target. Tony was a police officer before he came to your team. He went through FLETC, that gave him more skills, an edge. He was prepared to defend himself and his team. He hunted Daniel Budd down for months, Gibbs. He wanted that bastards blood spilled for what he did to you. He didn’t even think twice killing him at the time, but it damaged him a bit. You can’t be the type of man that Tony is and it not rattle you.”

“I know,” Gibbs nodded.

“You know, but you never said a word to him about it. Never made sure he was okay, or thanked him for what he did.” Fornell sighed. “Never told him to stop blaming himself for you getting shot.”

“You’re mad at him,” Fornell moved to sit beside Gibbs. “I just can’t figure out why. Don’t give me the crap that he has his daughter and your family is dead. It happened, Gibbs. We both lost the woman we love, you lost your daughter. My daughter is still alive and you don’t treat me like you are treating him. What the hell is the difference?”

“Give me that flash light,” Gibbs pointed to the table next to Fornell. “Going to look for DiNozzo.” Jethro stepped out onto the porch, his eyes adjusting a bit to the darkness, he had no idea in which direction Tony would go, the ground was too dry for foot prints. “Tony?” Gibbs called into the darkness. “DiNozzo?”

“Special Agent Gibbs!” Calvin shouted for Gibbs as he ran towards the cabin. “Sir, I don’t know how it happened, but ..”

“Slow down,” Gibbs turned Calvin to face him. “What happened?”

“Eddie and I were out trying to find that coyote that has been killing our chickens. Ran into Tony, he was willing to help, said he needed to do something to take his mind off his troubles. Eddie tripped when they were down by the lake and Tony got knocked into the lake. He took a pretty hard hit to his back on some rocks as he landed.” Calvin pointed into the darkness. “Got him out, but he’s soaked to the skin, it’s cold and he’s in too much pain to walk right now.”

“My dad went to get Gibbs,” Eddie reassured Tony. “I’m sorry you got so wet.”

“Not the first time I ended up submerged in water,” Tony’s teeth were chattering. “Gibbs had to drive a car into a river to escape some bad guys. I jumped into the river when he didn’t surface, got the girl that was in the car out.” Tony coughed. “Thought he was right behind me, but he didn’t surface. Dove back in, he was trapped in the car.”

“How’d you get him out?” Eddie looked towards the path his father should be coming down, his friend was shivering fiercely.

“I had to break the steering column,” Tony sighed. “Did CPR on them both. Gibbs eyes never closed, never stopped looking at the world that he was leaving behind. He looked so peaceful. Actually, he looked happy. Never seen that look on his face before, he’s got so much pain.”

“You’ve known him a long time?” Eddie pushed, he wanted to keep Tony talking until his dad came.

“Close to twenty years,” Tony said softly. “We used to be close, like family. Then one day, he was gone and that bond we had was too. Sometimes, I think it’s because he lived. So many near death experiences, he has fought death and survived only to come out of it dark and cold.”

“I think I hear them coming,” Eddie reassured Tony. “We’ll get you dry and warm, my dad will make sure you are okay.”

“Sometimes, I wonder if the reason he hates me is……”

“Tony,” Gibbs moved to his former agent. “Let’s get you into some dry clothes and get you back to the cabin. Gibbs helped Tony change into dry clothes, his hands trembling as he did. It had been so long since he had been in the position to take care of the younger man. “Fornell has the fire going, let’s get you warmed up.” Hoisting Tony to his feet, Gibbs started towards the cabin. “You hang on, Tony. You’ll feel better after some sleep.

“Feeling better?” Gibbs questioned as he held a glass of juice at Tony’s lips.

“Nothing good night sleep wouldn’t cure,” Tony responded as he took the glass. 

“You saved lives,” Palmer whispered as he put a pillow behind his friend to prop him up. “I’m proud of you.”

Gibbs thought back to a similar situation so many years ago, a point in their lives that could have turned things around. If he had only had opened his heart to do it….


	3. Chapter 3

“How is he?” Gibbs questioned over Palmer’s shoulder. The younger man had not hesitated to return when Tobias called him. “Damn it, Palmer.”

“He’s exhausted,” Jimmy looped the stethoscope around his neck. “Like the rest of us, he hasn’t slept much since you and Tim were declared missing. He was notified immediately.”

“What?” Gibbs sighed. “Why?”

“Because he loves you,” Palmer stood to look Gibbs in the eye. “He worked the case from Paris, he fed any information he could find to Bishop and Director Vance. He got us pretty damn close to you on two occasions.”

“He did?” Gibbs felt as if he was about to spiral out of control.

“He did,” Palmer guided Gibbs to a chair. Wrapping a blood pressure cuff around his arm, the younger doctor proceeded to examine Jethro. “I don’t trust that you cooperated enough for those doctors to get a good look at you. You can sit there and let me do my thing, or I can drop you like a sack of potatoes with a sedative.”

“Not here,” Gibbs mumbled as he pulled his shirt’s sleeve to his wrist.

“Agent Fornell?” Palmer handed the older man the keys to his car. “Why don’t you go into town and get some food, blankets and things. When you come back, I will help you bring it all in.” Turning back to Gibbs, Palmer eyed him carefully. “Tony’s down for the count, he won’t even wake up for hours. You will cooperate now, or I will sedate you and do what needs to be done anyway.”

Gibbs struggled to hold still, he knew that Palmer would make good on his threat. While the idea of being knocked out was almost a gift, it would come with a price… loose lips, uninhibited emotions and an audience that he didn’t want to let anything out of the bag in front of.”

“You have some deep bruising and lacerations,” Palmer said softly. “I’m going to change the bandages to the ones on your back. I will do that for you daily,” Jimmy gently squeezed Jethro’s hand. “Until they are healed up enough to leave them be.”

“Thanks,” Jethro whispered softly.

“Gibbs,” Palmer sighed as he moved to kneel in front of his mentor. “You need to learn something from this. You can trust us to be there for you, to take care of you. You do not have to be the one that is the pillar all the time. I know that you feel it’s your job to hold us all together, but that’s not how family works.”

“I know,” Gibbs sighed.

“I don’t think that you do.” Jimmy pulled a chair over to sit where Gibbs would have to make eye contact with him. “You do not have to see someone every single day to be their family. When you were missing, we didn’t stop caring about you because you weren’t here. We felt,” Palmer paused to gather himself. “I felt lost, you were out there somewhere. I didn’t know if you were alive or dead. Hurt or being hurt, a huge part of my heart was out there somewhere.”

“Palmer,” Gibbs searched Jimmy’s face for a clue on what to say.

“My biological father left when I was a baby,” Jimmy sighed. “I was raised by a single mom, I grew up trying to make her proud. Dr. Mallard was the first man that I ever trusted to be there for me. Once I realized that he was my stability, I knew I had the family that I never grew up with. You picked me up when I felt like my world was over. You believed in me when I couldn’t believe in myself. You hugged me,” Palmer wiped at his tears. “I felt loved, I felt like I belonged even more than I already did. Tony is my brother, I love him like a brother. He is the first person to ever give me the time of day to be my friend, my best friend. He taught me how to keep the job from jading me, how to keep life from suffocating me. He gave me unconditional love, just like he gave you.”

“I know,” Gibbs nodded.

“More importantly, he knows that I love him. I love him if he’s here or he’s in Paris.” Palmer turned to check on Tony, his heart beating double when he saw the man’s eyes open and look at him before slipping back closed. “He loves you, Gibbs. I was hurt when he left, I know you felt hurt too. You need to stop being hurt and start thinking about why he left.”

“Safe to come back?” Tobias asked from the porch.

“Yes,” Palmer helped Gibbs to his feet. “Agent Gibbs is just about to turn in, I will help you get your bags in and unpacked. After that, I am going home for eight hours of sleep. I will bring lunch.”

Gibbs settled into his bed, he was trying hard to shut out everything that Palmer had said, but the words were echoing through his head. Love and family, he never allowed his heart to get used to that. Yes, he loved them and worried about them. He did his best to keep them at a comfortable distance, dare they get too close.

Sleep came quickly, but not without bad dreams. Gibbs was back in Paraguay, bullets, bombs, smoke all around. Alone, running out of ammunition, until suddenly McGee was by his side. Only, it wasn’t McGee in this dream, it was Tony. His heart beating in his ears, about to explode his ear drums until panic jolted him awake.

“Jethro?” Fornell moved from where he was watching the fire. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Gibbs grunted as he stood. “Going for a walk.”

“I’ll go,” Tony stood after a few minutes. “McGee told me what happened in Paraguay, all of it. It’s …. let me go.”

“Gibbs?” Tony made his way towards the clearing. “Thank you for helping me get to the cabin, Gibbs.” Tony said softly as he pulled on a jacket. “I remember being as uncoordinated as Eddie,” Tony laughed. “That’s why I took dance lessons when I was playing ball. My dance teacher called it an infusion of grace to keep me from breaking my neck. Too bad she didn’t have something to keep me from blowing out my knee.”

“Your daughter like you?” Tobias snickered from where he stood behind the two men. “Emily takes after Diane, she’s got her temper and her grace. If she were like me, she’d trip over a piece of lint on the floor.”

“Tali is like me,” Tony smiled. “She bounces off everything, falls all over the place trying to get where she’s going as fast as she can. Kids are so amazing, she bounces right back up and keep going.”

“Takes after you on that,” Gibbs mumbled.

Tony’s head snapped up, Gibbs had paid him a compliment, in his own strange way. “I think she’s going to be tall like me.” Tony looked to Tobias. “We have the single father thing in common. Ironic that the enemies NCIS made cost our daughters.. their mother.”

“Just say it,” Gibbs stood and glared at Tobias. “Not the enemies that NCIS made, the enemies that I made.” Gibbs made his way to the closest tree, slamming his fist against it in anger. 

“Gibbs,” Tony moved to Jethro’s side and pulled him away from the tree. “Believe it or not, not everything that goes wrong in the world is because of you. Trent Kort sold out to the Russian’s. Everything that happened, it was to get rid of anyone that could identify his part in that. Tom Morrow’s death was not your fault. Ziva’s death was not your fault.”

“What about Kate and Director Shephard?” Gibbs pulled away from Tony to turn to Tobias. “Diane died because of me.”

“You’re not God, Jethro.” Tobias took a step back. “As much as you like to try to control the universe, you are not the creator of it. My daughter still loves you, which means she doesn’t blame you for her mother’s death. I don’t either. You are not the one that put the bullet in her, you are not the one that shot me. You are not the one that pulled the trigger and killed Kate or Jenny. No matter what you think, you do not have that much power.”

“You couldn’t stop them from dying,” Tony said softly. “Couldn’t stop Jackson’s stroke that took him. You were not responsible for Shannon or Kelly’s death. No, you weren’t there, because you were defending our country. Shannon was doing the right thing, she was saving lives.”

“By giving her own,” Gibbs mumbled. 

“I know you miss them,” Tony said softly. “I do not know the type of love that you shared with Shannon, but maybe I can understand it a bit. You worked so hard to make sure that I didn’t make the same mistakes that you did. Guess what Gibbs? The fickle finger of fate delivered a similar blow that you had nothing to do with. I know you are angry with me, I think I even know why. We broke your precious rules. I loved Ziva, I made love to her and from that, I have the most amazing gift that she could have ever given me. You hate my daughter, you’ve never even laid eyes on her.”

“I don’t hate her,” Gibbs mumbled. “I hate that she took you away from..”

“From you, Gibbs?” Tony spat. “That’s rich, after going on the journey for answers, the only thing I have figured out is that Ziva slept with me because it defied your rules. That’s it, there was no love from her. As far as my making the decision to leave.. Guess what? Had you acted like you cared or showed any interest in what happened, I would have stayed. I needed you, Jethro. The woman I loved was dead, I had a two year old little girl that needed me and I needed you. When you didn’t even come over to meet her, I made the decision to take a page out of your book and protect her. I did that by taking her away from everything and everyone that could hurt her, the way I had been hurt over the years.”

Hanging his head, Jethro stepped away from Tony. “Go back to Paris, DiNozzo.”

“Why? So you can give McGee the keys to your house to go with the watch.” Tony stopped to take a deep breath, he needed to get himself under control. “I’m glad that you have that relationship with Tim, he needs someone now that he has a baby on the way. I hope that you treat him better than you treated me.”

“Why’d you come back?” Gibbs questioned with his back turned. “If you are so hurt, why did you come back?”

“Because no matter how much you hurt me all those times,” Tony clenched his fists so hard that his fingernails dug into the palms of his hands, the pain centering him. “I still .. love you.”

“It should have been you,” Gibbs mumbled.

“Should have been me what?” Tony paused and waited.

“With me,” Gibbs blew out a breath. “In Paraguay, it should have been you.”

“I wish it had been me,” Tony moved to stand closer to his friend. “I wish it had been me, in your spot with Tim. If I could take your pain, I would. What happened to you, it’s a horrible thing. I’m here, Gibbs. I am here to be the person that you lean on to get through it.”

“I want to forget it,” Gibbs whispered.

“We both know that it doesn’t work that way,” Tony placed his hand lightly on his friend’s shoulder. “There are going to be nightmares and flashbacks. You are going to remember things that nobody should have to endure. There are going to be memories so vivid that you are going to have one hell of a time distinguishing the reality from the memory. I’m ready to help you through that. That is why, I packed up our lives and came back.”

“I missed you,” Gibbs sobbed as he took a step away from Tony’s comforting hand. Walking into the wooded area, Jethro left Tony wondering what was to come.

“You okay?” Fornell questioned softly as he watched Tony start to shiver. “Let him walk it off, you need to get warmed back up.”

“How do I get past the anger and hate he has for my family,” Tony looked so lost as he made eye contact with Fornell. “She’s my world, Fornell. I won’t allow anyone to hurt her.”

“Wish I had an answer to that. All I can tell you, right now, is that he needs time to process everything you just said. Let him walk it off, he will come back. When he does, we figure it out then.” Fornell tucked the blankets around Tony’s shivering body. “Try to sleep, I’ll listen for him.”


	4. Chapter 4

“He didn’t come back?” Tony looked around the cabin as he sat up. “Tobias?”

“No,” Fornell sighed. “I was just about to go looking for him.”

“I’ll take him some coffee,” Tony took the mug from the table, grabbing a blanket on his way out the door. Taking a look around, he spotted tracks that led him towards the lake. “Brought you some coffee,” Tony said softly as he handed over the mug and draped the blanket over Jethro’s shoulders. “You’ve been out here a long time.”

“I wanted to remember,” Gibbs pointed at the water. “When I got back, after the funeral, I sat looking over the water with a gun in my hand. I wanted to die with them.”

“I can’t imagine the pain of losing your child,” Tony blew out a breath. “I am so sorry that you went through that. You deserved better than that, you are a damn good father when you allow yourself to be.”

“I don’t know about that,” Gibbs shook his head. “That part of me died with them, I don’t..”

“Those blue lights,” Tony shook his head to clear the memory. “When the fever made things so hazy that I could barely think, you were the only voice that got through. You ordered me to live, but you were there all those times when the panic suffocated me just as much as the gunk in my lungs.”

“You were so sick,” Gibbs raised his head to concentrate on something other than the man sitting beside him.

“The first thing that I remember being able to smell when my nose cleared was coffee, sawdust and gun powder. I knew that I was okay, because you were there. Even when I couldn’t see you, I knew you were there. Do you know that was the first time that I ever had someone take care of me? You took me home with you, fed me soup and kept the DVD player loaded so that when my eyes did open, I had something familiar to keep me from panicking.” Tony looked at Jethro, realization settling in. “When Kate was chattering at me, I could see my mother. She was sitting in the seat of a movie theater waiting for me. I don’t know what movie was playing, I couldn’t see the screen. That’s the look, in your eyes, when you wake up. You see them.”

“Kelly convinced me I was needed here,” Gibbs’ breath caught in his throat. “It was so ……”

“Hard to not take her hand and go with her,” Tony finished. “I was so damn scared that you wouldn’t fight after you got shot by Luke Harris. Vance pulled me away from you… I got sent with Joanna to find Daniel Budd; I didn’t think you would be alive when I got back. Then, we came back without having found him. I felt like I failed you.”

“You didn’t fail me,” Gibbs shook his head. “You came back alive, that’s all I wanted for you. When I found out that you were out there with only Teague as your back up, I didn’t think I would ever see you again. I’m not sure I would have survived losing you.”

“What?” Tony’s heart hurt for the pain that he saw in his mentor’s eyes. “Gibbs?”

“You were my family,” Gibbs stood, his body stiff from the long hours in the cold. “You left..” before he could say another word, his foot slipped sending him falling face first into the water.

“Gibbs,” Tony didn’t even think, he reacted by jumping after his friend. “I’ve got you. Relax, Jethro. Stop fighting me, I’ve got you.”

“Birthday,” Gibbs sputtered as Tony pulled him out of the water. “Know.. my birthday.”

“Gibbs?” Tony tried to hold onto his friend only to have him wretch away and fall back into the water. “Jethro,” Tony yanked Gibbs out of the water a second time, only to find him unconscious. “Gibbs?” Pulling Gibbs to shore, Tony was shocked at the realization of how much weight Gibbs had lost. “Come on, Jethro.”

“Tony?” Tobias called out as he made his way towards the lake. “What happened?”

“He slipped and fell into the water.” Tony placed Gibbs on the ground. “I don’t feel a bump, he wasn’t under water long enough for this. I was there almost instantly.”

“We need an ambulance or Palmer?” Tobias asked as he pulled his phone from his jeans.

“I think we need Dr. Grace.” Tony sighed as he pulled Gibbs to his feet. “Give her directions, I will get him back to the cabin and into dry clothes. Take the long way, Tobias. I need some time alone with him.”

The trek to the cabin was hard, Tony was dragging Gibbs with him. Up the steps and into the darkened interior, Tony gently placed Gibbs on a chair before kneeling down to see if he could get him to come around. 

“Gibbs,” Tony called out as he measured his pulse. “Jethro, I need you to look at me. Open your eyes, Gibbs. LeRoy Jethro Gibbs!” Tony snapped sharply. “Okay, I can’t smack you or dump water on you. Tim and I had a long talk while you were getting debriefed. 

“DiNozzo?” Tobias called out as he entered the cabin. “Need some help.”

“I do,” looking around, Tony pointed to the chest that looked like it may contain clothing. “See if there is anything in there warm and dry.”

“Grace is on her way,” Tobias called out as he kneeled to look. “She seemed to know the area, she said fifteen minutes.”

“I think he’s confided in her a lot,” Tony started to pull on Jethro’s wet clothing only to be met with a fist coming at him. “Whoa, Gibbs. It’s Tony. Relax, I’ve got you. You’re at the cabin, safe.”

“Easy, Jethro.” Fornell took his friend’s hand into his own. “Don’t punch out the pretty boy, he will have a fit if you mess up that face.”

“Tobias?” Gibbs blinked hard. 

“Yeah,” handing Jethro a glass of water, Fornell steadied it for his friend. “Nice and easy, Tony’s going to help you get into dry clothes.”

Gibbs looked around the cabin, his eyes settling on all the things that made it his. Taking in the worried faces of his friends, he tried to stand only to find his leg giving out on him. “Um..”

“Hey Popeye,” Grace called as she walked through the door. “Charming place you have here. I like the dust, it makes it very rustic. Heard you slipped off a rock and landed face first into the lake. I wasn’t far away, so I thought I would stop and make sure that you didn’t inhale a fish or something.”

“How’d you find the place?” Gibbs appeared to be struggling for a small talk topic. 

“Tobias misses me,” Grace joked as she wrapped a blood pressure cuff around her patient’s arm. “This is going to get tight, remember?”

“Yeah,” the nod was slight, but it was enough for Grace to proceed with what she wanted to do. “Thirsty.”

“You can have a drink in a minute,” Dr. Confalone gave Tobias a look. “Why don’t you go to my car, Tobias. I need the red bag that is in the back seat. Think you can hold still? Glare at that chair over there while I do this. You’re a bit on the high side. I do think we need to get you in dry clothes, soggy Gibbs isn’t turning me on here.”

“Red bag,” Fornell put the bag by Grace. “What else can I do?”

“How about some coffee and maybe Elaine could get some muffins together. That diner has the best food. Tony, why don’t you work out of the red bag while I see if I can find a knot in his silvery locks.” Grace pointed to the bag on the floor, relieved that Tony understood as soon as he opened it. 

“Let’s get this wet shirt off, Gibbs.” Tony helped Gibbs pull the shirt over his head. Gently, he dried his back, removed the wet bandages and dried the cleaned the areas that open on Jethro’s back. “Lean forward just a little, Boss.” The term of endearment slipped out without Tony even realizing it. “One more,” Tony said softly as he covered the last open welt. “You’re back to being almost as devilishly handsome as I am.” Easing Gibbs into a button down flannel shirt, Tony’s eyes met Jethro’s locking in a gesture of love, understand and support.

“No bump in these silvery tresses.” Grace announced. “How about you kick back and get some rest?” Pulling Gibbs to his feet, Grace led him over to the cot that was the closest.

“I’m going to go get some wood for the fire,” Tony pointed towards the door. “The temperature is dropping, we’re going to need it. Promise not to help look for any wild animals this time.”

“You were unconscious,” Grace pulled a chair next to the cot. “There is no bump on your head, you didn’t inhale any water to account for it. Want to tell me what happened?”

“No,” Gibbs shook his head and rolled onto his side away from Grace, the smell of Tony’s cologne was in the blankets as he tried to settle in. 

“I know what happened,” Grace tried a different approach. “Tim’s already been for a session with me. Nothing you tell me is going to change how I view you, Gibbs. You went through hell and you survived. Not only did you survive that, but you kept it together long enough to devise a plan to get out of there.”

“Yeah,” Gibbs sighed. “We did.”

“You are exhausted, malnourished, dehydrated and not here willingly.” Grace pulled a blanket of her patient, she was trying to establish some sort of bond. “Okay, I am going to leave Dr. Confalone, psychiatrist, in the car. How about I just talk to you as a friend that is a doctor? You have four people that are willing to do anything to help you. Tony came all the way from Paris to be here for you. What’s keeping you from letting him help?”

“He’s angry with me for leaving,” Tony said from the doorway. “He’s mad that I left and wasn’t on his team for Paraguay. That would have been my place, beside him, counting beans and hatching plans. Watching you make a wood carving to pass the time.”

Gibbs sat up, he wasn’t going to stick around for Tony’s analysis. Swinging his feet to the floor, he was annoyed to find that both Grace and Tony were blocking his leaving.

“You’re angry that I wasn’t there suffering at your side,” Tony’s voice was emotionless, he was trying hard to keep it together. “Wondering if this was it, if we finally took the wrong dirt bag on. Is that it, Gibbs? I wasn’t there to take your abuse.”

“You weren’t there,” Gibbs spat. “You weren’t there, in the pits of hell to keep me from losing mind.” Standing too quickly, Gibbs fell into Tony. “You didn’t come.”

“I’m here now,” Tony held Gibbs tight, despite his struggles to pull away. “You are safe, Gibbs.”

“You weren’t there,” Jethro pounded a weak fist on Tony’s chest. “I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too,” Tony whispered as he pulled Jethro into a tight hug.

“Back to bed, Popeye.” Grace helped Tony ease Gibbs back to the cot. “You wouldn’t be able to make it the ten steps to the door. You’re going to sleep, we’re going to wake you up when Tobias returns with the coffee and muffins.

“My back,” Gibbs looked at Tony. “You saw.”

“I did,” Tony nodded. “I’m still here.” Watching carefully, Tony didn’t move until Jethro’s eyes closed and his breathing deepened. “Finally,” Tony whispered. “He’s exhausted, I don’t know how he kept going this long.”

“That’s one hurtle,” Grace said softly as Tony moved to a chair. “What’s next?”

“My daughter,” Tony pulled out his phone to show Grace. “She’s the love of my life. I promise to stay, to help him out, but…”

“But your beautiful little girl has to be part of the package,” Grace looked at the pictures on Tony’s phone. “She looks so much like you, Tony. That little face, look at her dimples. I want to kiss them!” (Just for you, Psyche).

“How do I get him,” Tony sighed. “To accept that she’s part of our lives. I know he hurts over Kelly, but she’s not Kelly.”

“Why don’t you let her win his heart,” Grace handed Tony his phone back. “Somehow, I think that those big brown eyes and dimples are going to be irresistible.”

“Hi,” Tali smiled at Gibbs as he moved to sit up. “Here’s a muffin.” The little girl handed the strange man the plate that her daddy told her to. “Eat it up, my daddy said.”

“Where is your daddy?” Gibbs looked around the cabin for any sign of Tony. “Tali, where did your dad go?”

“To the trees,” Tali giggled. “Do you have to go potty?”

“Um,” Gibbs looked a bit helpless, it had been a very long time since he had been alone with a little girl. “I do.”

“Better hurry!” Tali sat down on the floor by the table and started to color in a coloring book that she obviously had been working on earlier. “Don’t diddle or you’ll piddle.”

Amused, Gibbs headed for the bathroom. His mind wandering on what Tony could be doing that he would have left Tali with him. Deciding they needed to investigate, Jethro made his way out of the bathroom surprised to find Tali sitting on the bed he had vacated.

“You have to eat your muffin,” the little girl pointed. “You can’t go play until you eat your muffin.” Sliding off the bed, Tali went over and picked up the plate. “Here, you have to eat.”

“I’m not hungry,” Gibbs shook his head gently, he couldn’t take his eyes off the little one. She looked like Tony, everything about her screamed DiNozzo, the only trace of Ziva was her eyes. “You eat it.”

“Listen,” Tali pointed to the chair. “Sit down, eat this or my daddy is going to do this.” Giving Jethro the very watered down, little girl version of his trademark stare, Tali made sure that Gibbs knew that she and her daddy meant business.

Struggling not to laugh, Gibbs forced the muffin down, finding a few bites in that he actually was hungry. “That was very good. Did you make these?”

“No sir,” Tali smiled brightly. “I ordered them from Elaine. She is a nice lady, she gave me ice cream for breakfast!”

“No way,” Jethro engaged the little girl. “What’s on your coloring book?”

“Dory,” Tali picked up the coloring book and crayons, putting them up on the table, she hoisted herself onto Jethro’s lap without a second thought and started turning the page. “That’s Nemo, That’s Dory. This is Marlin and Mr. Ray. You paying ‘tension?”

“I am,” Gibbs nodded. “I like Mr. Ray, he looks like a good guy. Which is your favorite?”

“Destiny and Squirt!” Tali turned the pages until she found her favorites. “There.”

“They are pretty cute,” Gibbs smiled. “Could I color a page with you?”

“Yes,” turning until she found a picture of Mr. Ray, Tali put her crayons by Jethro’s hand. “Here, don’t worry about the lines. ‘spress yourself.”

“You’re good, Grace.” Tony whispered from where they were watching outside the door. “He’s in love.”

“She has the DiNozzo charm,” Tobias interjected softly. “Anyone would melt looking at those big brown eyes and dimples. She’s just what he needs right now.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jethro didn’t notice that Grace and Tony were standing in the doorway, he was lost in the moment. It had been so long since he had a little girl on his lap, coloring pictures like there was not a care in the world.

“Uncle Jethro?” Tali turned to look at Gibbs. “I need a drink, please.”

“I will get it,” Tony stepped into the cabin, he wanted to see how Gibbs reacted to what Tali had said. “Gibbs, you want something?”

“Um,” Gibbs wasn’t even concentrating on Tony, this little girl had been raised to know him, to call him uncle. Despite everything that he had put Tony through, he still raised his daughter to regard him as family. Overwhelmed, Gibbs was lost in the moment and jumped when Tony placed the cup in front of Tali. “Sorry.”

“I brought you some juice,” Tony placed it by Jethro’s hand. “Grace says that you need some fluids, she’s worried about you getting dehydrated. She also wants you to see a doctor that is better qualified to check you over. Jimmy’s used to working with pulseless patients, Grace is used to her type of patients.”

“I trust them,” Gibbs said softly as he took a drink. “I..”

“I know,” Tony nodded. “We’ll work with what we’ve got. Are you hungry? Can I get you something?”

“Another muffin?” Gibbs asked hesitantly.

“Another muffin it is,” Tony placed the last two muffins on the plate. “Might as well eat both so we can throw the box away. She might share that second one with you, she seems to enjoy them.”

Gibbs managed to eat two more muffins with Tali’s help. Two more glasses of juice while coloring with Tali; he was feeling a little more settled by the time Tony started cleaning up from breakfast. “Ready to go outside?” Tony questioned his daughter, the little girl was going to need to burn off some energy soon.

“I’m ready,” Tali giggled as she wiggled on Jethro’s lap. “Uncle Jethro can come too!”

“My shoes,” Gibbs sighed. “They got wet.

“Grace put them by the fire,” Tony pointed towards the fireplace. “Let’s see if they are dry. They are not only dry, they are toasty warm. Tali, go find your jacket. Gibbs, you turn to the side and I will help you put these on.” Looking up to see the confusion, Tony softened his voice and expression. “Don’t bend over if you don’t have to, your back has to be sore.”

“It is,” Gibbs nodded. “We don’t have anything here to play with. Never figured there would be children here.”

“Why don’t you run into town and take your daughter to the toy store,” Grace smiled. “She’s been telling me you promised to buy her Dory stuff, I know that store has it. You can get her some things for outdoor play too.”

“Want anything while I am in town?” Tony watched as Gibbs thought for a moment. “Boss?”

“No,” Gibbs shook his head. “Thanks.”

“Tobias,” Tony called out. “Do you want to come into town with us? 

“Let me get my wallet,” Fornell headed towards the closet. He stopped next to Gibbs long enough to gently squeeze his arm in a show of support. “How about a pie from Elaine?”

“Okay,” Grace said softly as the door closed. “You okay with me changing the bandages? Jimmy is on his way, he wants to check you over himself.”

“They hurt,” Gibbs swallowed hard. “They pull when I move.”

“You’re running a fever,” Grace whispered as she touched Jethro’s cheek gently. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t realize,” Gibbs shrugged. 

“He fell totally in love with Tali,” Palmer guessed as he walked in the door. “Once you lay eyes on those dimples, you forget everything that is going on around you. She’s so precious. Let’s see if we can figure out why you are running a fever, maybe one of those open areas got infected. Grace, I’ve got this if you want to go shopping with Tali.”

“I want to go home,” Gibbs whispered to Palmer. 

“Let’s work on getting your back taken care of,” Palmer eased Jethro’s shirt off and started soaking the bandages to get them changed. “I know you want away from everyone, I understand that. You need Tony, Agent Gibbs. He needs to be there for you; just as much as I need to be here doing this for you.”

“Palmer?”

“I was so scared you were gone,” Palmer whispered. “He was scared when you were gone. Whether he’s in Paris or he’s here, he is part of our family. That man loves you as much as I love you. He needs you, as a father figure, as much as I do. I know that when his father came back into the picture you felt pushed aside. What you don’t realize is that you pushed him on Tony, that relationship became what it is because you stepped in. He didn’t stop needing you, Gibbs. He needed you more. He was scared that his father was going to do one of his vanishing acts and you weren’t going to be there. For years, Jethro, you were the only father he needed.”

“I would have been there,” Gibbs whispered. 

“Just like he is here for you now.” Palmer helped ease the shirt back onto Jethro’s bandaged back. “You don’t have to go back to your house to go home. I’m going to give you something to take just the edge off the pain so you can sleep and an antibiotic. We’ll get you on regular doses, keep you comfortable so you can heal.” Jimmy made quick work of injecting the mediation. “Sleep Gibbs, it’s the best thing for you. I’ll stay and wait for Tony to come back with the gang.”

“How is he?” Tony whispered as he walked into the cabin. “I’m going to keep Tali occupied out here, he needs some sleep. When he wakes up, I will have an area set up that he can rest.”

“He wants to go home,” Palmer said softly. “He actually needs to sleep in an actual bed where he can get comfortable.”

Taking a seat on the chair next to Gibbs, Tony gently placed his hand within his friend’s. “I don’t think he sleeps that soundly at home,” Tony watched Gibbs for a moment. “Drugging him would be the only way to get him some rest, but I don’t suggest doing that. When you are in that drug fog and a nightmare hits, you can’t get away from it. It’s the most terrifying moments of your life.” Pulling a blanket over from another bed, Tony covered Gibbs to keep him warm. “Let me make a phone call, I think I have an idea.”

“Agent Gibbs,” Brad called softly as he shook the older man. “Tony asked me to stop over and give you the keys to my cabin. I am sorry that I had to wake you. Didn’t think you’d be sleeping that soundly.”

“S’ok,” Gibbs moved to sit up, relieved when Brad helped him. “Your cabin?”

“Yeah, it’s about twenty minutes from here,” Brad shrugged. “Kid friendly, over priced beds and modern amenities. I love your cabin more,” Pitt looked around. “You built this? It’s amazing work, Jethro.”

“Thanks,” standing, Gibbs headed towards the bathroom without even saying a word, his mind was a bit sluggish as was his body. While the drug that Palmer had given him were on the mild side, his body’s need for rest added to his disorientation. “Tony have the directions to your cabin?”

“I wrote them out for you,” Brad handed them over. “Would you mind if I stayed here this weekend? My wife and kids are going to her parents, I would love to do some fishing in that lake and just be away from everything.”

“I don’t mind,” Gibbs pointed to the kitchen area. “It all works, not stocked. You can use whatever is here.”

“Come on,” Pitt pointed to the shoes on the floor. “Let’s get those on your feet and I will drive you to the cabin, Tony can join us when he is ready. You need to sleep, Gibbs.”

“Hey,” Tony popped inside with Tali on his back. “We were just coming to tell you we have everything packed, we’re ready to relocate. Palmer, Tobias and Grace went home, it’s just going to be us……….”

“Chickens!” Tali giggled. “Uncle Jethro, I got movies for us! Do you like fish? I got a fish one, one about a pig and so many more. I am a snuggler! You’re in very good hands with me!”

“She didn’t come with an off button,” Tony apologized, but soon realized it wasn’t necessary by the look on Jethro’s face. 

“I think he’s in love,” Pitt snickered. 

Brad managed to get Gibbs settled, checked over and medicated by the time Tony unloaded his vehicle. “You’re going to rest better with the edge taken off the pain, I know you don’t want knocked out. I respect that, but for the sake of your health I want to make sure you’re able to sleep. You have my number if you need me, I will come. Jimmy left antibiotics for you and everything that Tony needs to make sure your back is okay. Use whatever you want, don’t worry about making a mess. We have a nice lady with four kids to support that cleans for the doctors at the hospital, she loves to come out here.”

“Thanks, Brad.” Gibbs whispered as he fell asleep snuggled under the blankets on the most comfortable bed he had ever been in.

“I miss you, Buckeye.” Pitt hugged his friend. “Don’t go back without coming to spend some time with me. Bring Ms. Tali too, she’s just too cute to not hang around with.”

“I’m beautiful,” Tali shouted as she spun in circles. “I’m so beautiful.”

“And not a bit conceited,” Tony laughed. 

“She’s four,” Pitt snickered. “And one very loved little girl. Come give Uncle Brad a hug, I have to go home now.”

“Did you fix Uncle Jethro?” Tali questioned as she gave Brad a hug.

“Well, I gave him some medicine. I think you are going to be the little lady to fix him up.” Brad winked. “I will see you in three sleeps.”

“I’ll be back in a few days to check on him,” Brad pointed to the counter. “Medication is there. Antibiotics, fever reducer, pain reliever and three sleeping pills. He needs sleep, Tony.”

Gibbs managed to sleep soundly for three hours before his hunger woke him up. Easing himself out of bed, he was surprised how much sleeping in that bed helped. As soon as he came out of the bathroom, he went to explore the layout of the house in hopes of finding food and Tali.

“Where’s Tali?” Gibbs looked around as he spotted Tony cooking.

“Here I am,” the little girl peeked out from behind the counter where she as working. “I’m cooking.”

“She’s mixing up sauce for our chicken,” Tony laughed as he watched Tali dance around the kitchen with a plastic jar in her hands. Tony had filled it and instructed his child to work it so she could mix it.

“I’m working what my daddy gave me!” Tali laughed as she continued to shake and mix. “Want to help me?”

“Uncle Jethro needs to drink some water first,” Tony snickered as he handed Gibbs a clean glass. “You can thank me later, she can dance for hours on end. Her energy, if I could bottle it I would be as rich as Oprah.”

“That smells good,” Gibbs inhaled deeply. “Bet it will be amazing with the sauce, if you can get it off of her.”

“It’s ready,” Tali rolled the jar to her dad. “Here daddy! Uncle Jethro! Come read to me.”

“What do you say?” Tony scolded.

“You know you want to,” Tali batted her eyes and Gibbs was done, that face was not something he could resist.

“Please,” Tony reminded his daughter.

“Please, what daddy?” Tali was so confused.

“Show me your book,” Gibbs made his way into the living room with his water. “Oh that’s looks like a good one. Come up here, I can’t pick you up right now.”

Dinner was eaten with Tali telling her dad all about the story that Gibbs had just read her. He interjected to keep her talking, the tension that he had felt earlier in the day completely gone. Spending time with Tony and his daughter felt completely natural.

“Come on daddy,” Tali pulled her shoes on. “It’s walk time.”

“We walk every night after dinner,” Tony explained. “Want to come?”

“I do,” Gibbs nodded as he looked around. “Happen to know what we did with my shoes and jacket? I was a bit groggy when I got here.”

“I’ll get them,” Tony grabbed the shoes and jacket from the bedroom. “You need to take another antibiotic before we go too. Here’s that and the fever reducer which is also a mild analgesic. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if you were hurting because we took you with us.”

“This is so peaceful,” Gibbs inhaled the fresh air. “Thank you for thinking of this.”

“Going home wasn’t going to resolve anything right now.” Tony explained. 

“I don’t like being there, yet.” Gibbs whispered. “After you left, I wasn’t alone for very long before Vance showed up. I jumped at every noise. Too soon to be …”

“Alone,” Tony reached a hand over to squeeze Jethro’s neck. “It’s okay to need someone to help you for a while, Boss. There is nothing wrong with asking for and accepting help.”

“I know,” Gibbs nodded.

“Tali, come here.” Tony moved to a log that had fallen. “Sit down, Gibbs. Tali, let’s draw pictures in the dirt.”

“I will find a stick,” the little girl wandering around for drawing sticks. “Here daddy.”

“You go first,” Tony pointed to a spot that was free of rocks that she could draw. “Gibbs, I know I wasn’t there and I wish I could go back and be part of the team that got you out, a whole hell of a lot sooner that you were rescued. I can’t turn back time, but I can be here to help you battle those demons. We both have a lot of those. How many nights did you show up with pizza and beer after a case that was too rough?”

“Was for me, just as much as it was for you,” Gibbs explained. “I didn’t want to be alone either.”

“I know,” Tony nodded. “I don’t have a pizza or a six pack of beer right now, but I do have two ears willing to listen.”

Gibbs stood and started to wander away, he had made it a few feet away, his view of a pond reminding him of the things he didn’t have locked in that cell all those months. “You take for granted so much when you are on the outside looking in. Fresh air, water… the sky.”

“Friendships,” Tony said softly from behind Gibbs. “The ability to just pick up a pizza and beer, put in a movie.”

“Sit in silence,” Gibbs huffed out a breath. “Just sitting there, in saying nothing, with people that care about you.”

“I wish I could have been there with you,” Tony stood slowly, approaching Gibbs with caution. “I don’t know that I could have gotten us out of there sooner, but I would have been able to see you. I would have known that I hadn’t lost you again. Not knowing, almost killed me, Jethro. I felt so damn guilty for leaving you, but I have this little girl that is my world. I couldn’t balance the team and be fair to her.”

“I look at her,” Gibbs turned to look at Tali. “I see you, Tony. She’s happy, she’s healthy and so full of love.” Gibbs unconsciously took a step back towards Tony, his instincts were kicking in. “I am proud of the father that you became; always been proud of the man that you are.”

“Gibbs,” Tony’s eyes were filled with tears, this was the most honest Gibbs had ever been with him.

“I got jealous,” Gibbs took a stick and started drawing in the dirt with Tali. 

“Of Tali?” Tony questioned as he grabbed a stick and joined them.

“Of your father,” Gibbs sighed.

Tony snorted in disbelief. “I worked so hard at that relationship, because you pushed me towards it.”

“Pushed you so you didn’t have the regrets, I do.” Gibbs eased himself into a standing position. “Can we walk?”

“Come on, Boo. Let’s see if we can find some pretty rocks for our collection. We need a purple one and a blue one.” Tony watched as his daughter hopped up and started down the path looking.

“How bad is the pain?” Tony watched Jethro slowly move down the path towards the cabin.

“Enough to remind me of what happened,” Gibbs stopped to catch his breath, the sores were pulling and painful. 

“Daddy,” Tali pointed to a boulder. “Too big?”

“Way too big, but it sort of pink.” Tony laughed. “That’s a good job! I need your help, we need to get Uncle Jethro back to bed so we can take care of his boo boos.”

“Follow me!” Tali started marching towards the cabin.

“Why don’t you put your arm around me, let me help you. I don’t want to touch your back until you are sufficiently numb by meds.” Tony allowed Gibbs to hold onto his middle. “We’ll go slow, it’s not a race for us old..”

“Chickens,” Tali shouted over her shoulder.

“I don’t hate her,” Gibbs mumbled as Tony caught him when he stumbled.

“I know,” Tony eased Gibbs up the steps and planted him in a chair. “Tali, I need you to do me a big favor. Find a movie that is a good bedtime movie.”

Tony got everything ready to clean up Jethro’s back and change the bandages. If he was going to get any rest, he needed to keep the scabs moist so they didn’t pull. Pour a glass of juice, Tony made the decision to give Gibbs a sleeping pill with the pain meds, praying he didn’t notice until they had kicked in.

Tony had Tali clean up her toys, pick up the movie, get her jammies ready and put her bath toys in the tub while he worked at getting Gibbs situated. With his back taken care of, Jethro was tucked in listening as Tony bathed Tali.

“You drugged me,” Gibbs mumbled as his eyes started to slide shut.

“You need sleep,” Tony sat on the edge of the bed watching and waiting until Gibbs’s sleepy eyes settled on him. “I’ve got your six, nothing is going to touch you here. We’re going to sleep in here with you.”

“I’m snuggle monkey!” Tali launched herself on the bed, curling up at Jethro’s side as Tony covered them both. “Shhh… Uncle Jethro, I got you!”

“She’s the best, Gibbs.” Tony winked. “You’re with family, now. You don’t need to worry about what’s going to happen.” Kissing his daughter on the forehead, Tony smiled. “You watch the movie with Uncle Jethro, I am going to take a shower. I will be right in there, I will hurry.”

“He needs a kiss, daddy.” Tali scooted up to give her uncle a kiss. “Right there, your turn.”

Gibbs was teetering between deep sleep and semi aware when Tali kissed him, his heart turning to goo, he was so taken by this child. Tony was gently running his fingers through his hair, the motion so soothing that Gibbs couldn’t fight the pull of sleep. The kiss wasn’t as quick as Gibbs thought it would be, Tony was gentle as he gave the requested token of affection, making Gibbs feel loved.

“Sleep well, Gibbs. We’re right here; I have no place to be other than on your six.” With that, Tony walked away softly to take a shower, his precious child snuggled in watching a movie as Gibbs allowed himself, to finally, fall into a deeper state of sleep.

Gibbs was still asleep as Tony prepared breakfasts for Tali. Eating quietly, the duo moved into the living room to play while listening for Jethro to wake. A light tap at the door had Tony on his feet immediately.

“Hi,” Tony was shocked to see Grace standing with Brad. “You always knock on your own door?”

“I wasn’t sure if Tali was napping,” Pitt blushed. “You’re not outside on this gorgeous day.”

“She’s awake,” Tony pointed to the living room. “Gibbs is still sleeping, been asleep for fourteen hours. I checked his breathing and pulse, he’s okay. I gave him one of those sleeping pills last night, he didn’t budge.”

“That’s progress,” Grace said softly, pushing her way past Tony to play dolls with Tali. “I love your kid, sorry got to play.”

“She didn’t come to see Gibbs,” Brad laughed. “It’s all about those dimples. When was the last time you changed the bandages on his back?”

“About an hour ago,” Tony said softly as they entered the bedroom. “I didn’t want him wake up because they were pulling, he slept through it. If you are going to wake him up, let me do it. I’ll get some coffee for him.”

Jethro was coming back from the bathroom when Tony walked into the bedroom with coffee in his hand. “Here, I got those gourmet beans that you like of mine. If you are hungry, I could make you some breakfast.”

“Starving,” Gibbs sat down and took the mug of coffee. “How long have I been sleeping?”

“Fifteen hours,” Tony laughed. “You were out like a light. You didn’t even budge when Tali was doing your hair.”

“She has a delicate touch,” Gibbs joked over his mug of coffee. “I hear voices out there?”

“Brad stopped by, I don’t think that he trusts me to take care of you. Grace is here too, she wanted to play with Tali. Something about dimples being irresistible.” Tony shrugged.

“They are,” Gibbs laughed. “I melt every time she smiles. How do you discipline her with that face?”

“I look at the wall above her,” Tony confessed. “If I look at her, I am done. I didn’t know that I could love a child, like I love her.”

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” Brad knocked on the bedroom door. “Just wanted to see how you are doing.”

“I’m going to go make you breakfast,” Tony gently squeeze Gibbs’ neck. “He’s not that bad of a guy, if he gets on your nerves, just insult the Wolverines, he’ll tuck his tail and run off.”

“How do you feel?” Pitt placed his medical bag on the bed. “You have more color in your face.”

“Actually,” Gibbs considered his answer for a moment. “I feel pretty good.”

“Let’s take a look,” Brad pulled a pen light from his bag. “Now, I know you don’t sit still for emergency room doctors. The other options we have available are a man that weighs livers, and a shrink, a good shrink … but still a shrink.”

“Got to work with what we have,” Gibbs joked.

“Your pupils are equal and reactive,” Brad smiled. “That is an improvement. Let me listen to your lungs, deep breath. They are clear. Are you in pain anywhere?”

“No,” Gibbs shook his head. “Not even my back.”

“Tony said it’s responding to the antibiotics,” Brad moved to check Jethro’s chest, which was always a concern considering the surgery that he had gone through just a couple years before. “This looks good. I won’t bother with your back right now, I am going to let it go until I come back. Tony changed the bandages while you slept, I don’t want to disrupt them. Let’s just let the meds work. Now, your stomach is growling and there is a little girl out there that has asked ten times if you are awake yet.”

“Uncle Jethro!” Tali launched herself at her new favorite person, wrapping her arms around him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you,” Gibbs sat in the closest chair so he could hug the little girl. “Did you have a good breakfast?”

“Not really,” Tali sighed. “He made me oatmeal, I don’t like oatmeal.”

“Did he put fruit in it?” Gibbs questioned as he snuggled with the little one. “Fruit makes it best.”

“No fruit,” Tali sighed. “He didn’t know that part.” 

“We have to teach him that part,” Gibbs laughed. “What is he making now? It smells so good.”

“Your tummy is empty! Listen to it shout at you! I think it’s pancakes. Uncle Jethro likes pancakes and he got…” Tali sighed she couldn’t remember. “Daddy! What did you get from the bald guy?”

“Pure maple syrup,” Tony laughed. “His name is Tobias.”

“Naw, I like bald guy.” Tali giggled. “Come on! It’s pancakes! Daddy! Why did you not put fruit in my oatmeal? Uncle Jethro says that makes it the best! You didn’t do that part!”

“Well,” Tony laughed. “I made it with cinnamon and sugar, I thought it would taste good.”

“Next time do fruit,” Tali said so matter of fact that Gibbs barked with laughter. 

“It’s good to hear you laugh,” Grace whispered softly as she placed her hand on his back, noting that he didn’t even flinch. “You look good, Popeye. That smile suits you.”

“Popeye?” Tali laughed. “Nooooooooooo, that’s Uncle Jethro. You got confusion.”

“I do,” Grace smiled. “You, Ms. Tali, are a gift. I think you are just what this family needed to heal their hearts.”

“I agree,” Tobias said from where he was standing in the doorway. “You’re looking better, Jethro. Better than I have seen you look in years.”


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was barely up when Tony’s feet hit the floor, he had something on his heart that he wanted to do. Starting the pot of coffee, the determined man opened his laptop and started working on making his plan come together. If it was executed correctly, it would be a day that would be the day that changed many things.

 

A quick email had Brad stopping over at the house around noon, plenty of time for Tony’s plan to work, if it was going to work. It took an hour before the aroma of the coffee woke Gibbs from his dreamless sleep. “That smells good, you change beans?”

 

“Actually,” Tony snickered. “I put a little vanilla in the pot, it’s a trick I picked up watching one of the older comedies. I tried it a few times, today I just had a taste for it. If you don’t like it, I can make you a fresh pot. I have had probably more than I should.”

 

“I like this,” Gibbs took a second drink. “Sweet, but not overly sweet.”

 

“I didn’t put much in,” Tony smiled. “Knew I would be sharing the pot with you. I hate to ask you this, but I need a favor. It’s kind of a big one, you can say no.”

 

“Just ask,” Gibbs snorted. “This is bringing back memories.”

 

“I want to go into town, get some groceries and a few surprises for Tali,” Tony blushed. “Would you watch her for me?”

 

“Sure,” Gibbs smiled, his heart so full of love for this little girl. 

 

“Okay,” Tony sighed. “You know that oatmeal isn’t her favorite, we do not have any magic right now until I go to the store. There is cereal, toast, some eggs and pancake mix.”

 

“I can feed a child,” Gibbs reassured his friend. “Go, you look like you are ready to crawl out of your skin waiting to leave. Take a shower, get ready. She’s due to get up any time now, you can witness my ability to feed her before you go.”

 

“Good morning, Princess,” Gibbs greeted the little girl, his heart fluttering at the memory of saying the same words to Kelly so many years ago. “What can I get you for breakfast?”

 

“Please, Uncle Jethro! Not before I have had some chocolate milk,” Tali sat down on the floor with a great deal of exasperation. “I need the fuel of the Gods, the nectar of life, my go-go juice.”

 

“Here you go,” Gibbs bit his lip not to laugh. “Your dad teach you all of that?”

 

“A minute, please,” Tali nodded as she took a drink. Closing her eyes, she savored the flavor of her favorite morning beverage. “Now, I can deal. What was the question?”

 

“Never mind,” Gibbs snickered. “What would you like for breakfast?”

 

“Hit me again,” Tali held up her glass. “I’ll let you know.”

 

“What’s with your kid?” Gibbs laughed as he poured another glass of milk. “She’s being…….”

 

“A DiNozzo?” Tony laughed. Walking into the kitchen, Tony leaned over to greet his princess. “Think you could take it easy on your Uncle Jethro? It’s been a while since he’s been in charge of a DiNozzo.”

 

“You mean,” Tali leaned in close. “He needs some practice?”

 

“Yep,” Tony winked. “Train him up right, he’ll never forget what you teach him. Put him through all the paces, but remember this… he’s had the sickies, so we have be gentle.”

 

“I’ve got this,” Tali gave the okay signal. “You should bring him a surprise, he’s going to earn it.”

 

Settling on cereal, Tali was the picture of good behavior through the meal. She managed to dress herself in an outfit that would make Tony cringe when he got home. Taking Gibbs by the hand, Tali pulled him towards the door. “Where are we going?”

 

“For a walk,” Tali pointed to the big rock that glistened purple in the sun. “I need a purple rock.”

 

“That’s way too big for your rock collection,” Gibbs said softly as they stepped off the porch.

 

“Maybe she has baby rocks,” pulling her uncle down the path, Tali stopped and put a finger to her lips. “Baby bunny over there.”

 

“I see it,” Gibbs took Tali’s hand and they quietly moved closer. “Do you get to see bunnies at your house?”

 

“No,” Tali’s eyes were big. “It’s so little, Uncle Jethro. Oh no! There it goes.”

 

Tony found Gibbs and Tali exploring the wooded area around Brad’s cabin when he returned. They were just on their way back for lunch. “Hey, guys.” Tony took a long look at Gibbs, he was concerned that leaving him with Tali may have been too much. “Did you have fun?”

 

“We saw a baby bunny,” Tali started hopping up and down. “We got a purple rock, a pink rock, green and Uncle Jethro found one with spots on it. Spots, daddy! There are fish in the water, all the way over there.”

 

“You’ve been busy,” Tony laughed. “Let’s go get some lunch!”

 

“There are no groceries here,” Gibbs looked in the back of the vehicle. “I thought you were going shopping for her, too.”

 

“I did,” Tony nodded. “Brad’s housekeeper is coming in about thirty minutes to clean up after us, I need to grab our bags and put the money for her on the table. It’s not fair that he pay her to clean up after my little tornado.”

 

“We’re leaving?” Gibbs looked broken hearted. “Are you going back?”

 

“No,” Tony shook his head. “We’re not leaving; I want you to see what I did.”

 

When Tony pulled into the driveway of Jethro’s home, Gibbs almost told him to take him elsewhere. Seeing there was so much determination on Tony’s face, he made his way beside his friend up the front steps. 

 

“You took my keys?” Gibbs looked at Tony in shock.

 

“No,” Tony patted his chest. “I still have my lock picks,” blushing at the confession, Tony picked Tali up for protection. “Let’s go,” Tony waited for Gibbs to open the door, watching in relief when his eyes took in the few things he had added from his earlier shopping trip.

 

“You bought me a crock pot?” Gibbs smirked. “That smells greats.”

 

“That is dinner,” Tony smiled. “Lunch is in the fridge, I just have to put it in the oven to heat up. Let’s go upstairs. Before we go up, I didn’t touch Kelly’s room.”

 

“Never thought you would,” Gibbs sighed. “What did you do up here?” Taking the steps slowly, Gibbs wasn’t sure how he felt about Tony taking the lead, but he knew that Tony was the only one that he trusted to do it. “You bought me bedding.” Gibbs looked at Tony then back towards the room. “Nautical.”

 

“Goes with the boat,” Tony shrugged. “Now, over here, I hope you do not mind. I set up a bed for the love of my life on the other side of the room. I’ve tried the sleeping with her thing, but she’s like an octopus. They have these great snap together beds now, I will take it down when we leave.”

 

“Don’t,” Gibbs wandered into the room, his eyes settling on the corner that Tony made for Tali. “She should always have a place to sleep when you come visit.”

 

“I am going to put lunch in the oven,” Tony put Tali on the floor. “You let Uncle Jethro hold your hand to come down those steps.”

 

“This is a big house,” Tali looked around before wandering over to her Uncle’s bedroom. “I like the boat. You need pictures, Uncle Jethro. Daddy says that all the love comes from the best pictures.”

 

Tony’s heart was so full, he loved his precious child so much. Over the few days they were visiting, Tony could see a change in his friend. He was more accepting of help, something that worried Tony at first. Right now, he would take the win, but he would explore the reason behind it soon.

 

“Tony,” Leon Vance stepped inside Jethro’s house, uninvited. “Glad to see that he let you back in.”

 

“Leon,” Tony was cautious, he wasn’t exactly sure the game that Vance was playing, but he did know he gut was telling him to be cautious about trusting him. “What brings you here? I was just putting our lunch in the oven to bake, it’s going to be about thirty minutes. I could yell up for Gibbs, if you want.”

 

“He’s upstairs?” Vance was confused. “When I checked the house for him, I was a bit confused on what exactly was going on. Used to seeing the couch made up, but there weren’t any blankets on it.

 

“Well, that really isn’t any of your concern.” Tony kept his voice controlled, he would not allow Vance to get under his skin. “Did you come by for a reason, Leon? Want me set another plate? I will have to make another dessert if you are staying.”

 

“That won’t be necessary,” Vance took a step back. “He came back damaged, I was just stopping in to make sure he didn’t drink himself unconscious under the boat.”

 

“He’s been away for three days,” Tony studied Vance’s posture and facial expression as he spoke. “This is the first time, in three days, that you came to check on him. If he actually was going to drink himself unconscious, under the boat, you’re a bit late in your concern.”

 

“I stopped before,” Vance growled. “House was locked up, I was going to pick the lock the second day, but I received a message from SecNav, she told me that time off had been requested for Gibbs.”

 

“Sarah was very understanding when I contacted her,” Tony watched as the use of Secretary Porter’s first name sunk in for Vance. “Unlike some, she recognizes that he needs time to heal from the injuries he sustained in the field. I promised her, I would keep in touch. I asked for a few days, I wanted to spend time with Gibbs.”

 

“Well,” Vance paused. “If anyone can fix him, it will be you.”

 

“I am not here to fix him, Director Vance.” Tony was about to lose his temper, so he opened the front door to allow some air in. “I am here to be his friend. What happened on that mission made me realize just how much I have missed him. I came back to reassure myself that he was okay, I also wanted to just spend some time remembering what it was like to be here. I have missed my friend.”

 

“He sure didn’t welcome you with open arms,” Vance chided. “Sounded pretty heated from where I was standing on the porch.”

 

“Wow, you sure have become pretty creepy since I was away.” Tony sighed. “I didn’t expect him to roll out the red carpet. I was prepared to see the side of Gibbs that I met when I arrived. However, just like when I was his Senior Field Agent, I stuck around to wait out the storm.”

 

“Why?” Vance shrugged. “Why do you continue to put yourself through the verbal abuse that he dishes out.”

 

“It’s not abuse,” Tony paused. “That’s just Gibbs, being Gibbs. To answer your question, I happen to think he’s worth it. Now, if you don’t mind, our lunch is ready and I want to eat. Gibbs, Tali! It’s time to eat.”

 

“Race you!” Tali giggled. 

 

“Don’t you dare,” Tony laughed. “You’re going to give me a heart attack.”

 

“Oh relax, silly.” Tali giggled as she jumped into Tony’s arms from the third step up. “His bedroom has boats in it, daddy! They are the best boats. I have my own room upstairs, it has a doll house and puzzles.”

 

Tony ‘s heart was in his throat, he knew as soon as the words doll house reached his ears that Kelly’s room was where she had been. “Did Uncle Jethro take you in there?”

 

“Yep!” Tali wiggled down to meet Gibbs at the bottom of the steps. “Tell him about the rocking chair! He’s going to read me a story and we’re going to rock. Tell him.”

 

“What she said,” Gibbs pointed to his niece, his eyes trained on Vance. “You joining us for lunch, Leon?”

 

“No,” Vance made his way to the front door. “It was good to see you, Tony.”

 

“Take care, Leon. Tali, I want you to show Uncle Jethro where he should sit. I am going to get our plates ready. Use your manners.” Tony directed his child. “

 

Tony accidently kicked the key, that he had thrown days before, across the kitchen on his way to get their food. Picking it up, he studied it closely, the pain in his heart so real that it took his breath. With a shaking hand, he started to put it down, only to be stopped when two calloused hands gripped his.

 

“Keep the key,” Gibbs instructed softly. “Please.”

 

“I did not come here to fix you, Gibbs.” Tony’s eyes burned with tears. “I just really missed you. I had to make sure that you were okay."

 

“I know,” Gibbs blinked hard, the tears were threatening to spill. “I heard what you said to Vance.”

 

“I don’t regret a word of it,” Tony wiped at his eyes with the hand that wasn’t being held onto by Gibbs. “Not a word.”

 

“Thank you, Tony.” With a squeeze of his hand, Gibbs turned to return to the table, his heart feeling a bit lighter. Later, when Tali was busy playing or perhaps asleep, he would take the time to tell Tony what those words meant to him.


End file.
